Looking Without Eyes
by LaneUzumaki
Summary: Sarada has always loved Boruto, but as an Uchiha she couldn't let her feelings show. Now that Boruto is in a relationship she see's what she is missing. But when a group of Ninja's from far away arrive to steal eyes of clan member to keep them pure and stop them from losing the bloodline that creates these special eyes, will Sarada tell Boruto how she feels before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

Hi All, My first fanfic in many many years. So please enjoy. ~ Lane

* * *

Chapter One: Looking Without Eyes

Sarada had never been so upset before and it took a lot to upset the Uchiha girl. After turning sixteen Boruto had asked her out the total of five times in two years; each time she shot down, the problem was she loved Boruto but she didn't know how to show her feelings, so what had upset her the most was hearing now that Boruto had a girlfriend. A women from the sand village, a girl they'd meet four months ago on a mission. Sarada didn't like her, for a start she was loud, a flirt and she obviously and clearly stated she had no feelings for Boruto.

 _The first day of the mission was like any other, the team reported to Lord 7_ _th_ _for the mission terms. Boruto was just annoyed that he had to trade in his black jacket for the standard green one, but then she walked in. "Miss Perfect" with a few other sand ninja. Boruto obviously liked what ever it was she had; her face was painted in make up, her clothes were short and reviling, she had light peachy orange hair. After the mission brief they set off, straight away the girl was all over Boruto, saying how good looking he was. And Sarada couldn't even argue with that. He had shot up in height, his eyes were that beautiful blue that reminded people of the sky, he also had a toned body that Sarada dreamed about almost every night. Not that the sand ninja could see that.. Yet._

 _"_ _I didn't catch your name.."_

 _Boruto said after almost an hour of her talking. She giggled and kissed his cheek before replying; 'Isoko, but you can call me Oko.' That had so annoyed Sarada to no end. From that point the whole mission was Isoko talking about how amazing Boruto was, how strong he was, how well manored he was. It was the evening that had annoyed Sarada more then anything. Isoko had sat in front of her and said clearly that she had no feelings for him. And that he was a good escape from an arranged marriage, and Isoko's female team mate had laughed and agreed. It was all a joke for them. But not for Sarada. When she spoke to Boruto he said that they were just friends and not to worry about it._

Sarada was so annoyed when she found out they were officially dating. She found out from Mitsuki, only because he didn't show for a mission. When she asked why he wasn't here, the silver haired man told her that he was in the sand village meeting Isoko's parents. That was like an arrow to her heart. But why did she feel like she was being cheated on? Boruto had asked her out and like a fool she had turned him down more than once. After that short mission she returned home. And that's where she was now. Sat looking in the mirror, along the edge of her mirror was photos of her and her friends, her favourite was the one of her and Baruto. She didn't even remember who snapped the photo, but it was everything she loved about him. The photo was the two of them, he was looking deep into her eyes and she was smiling. On his lips; he had that soft smile one that he rarely showed, but she got to see it, every time in that picture. It was taken just after the exams, Sarada had got top marks and Boruto was the one who stood up and made the toast to her, no one else even thought about it, he was always so caring. That smile was for her she just wished she had acted on her feelings sooner rather than later.

The young Uchiha women was devastated. She felt like she had lost her best friend, she understood why he had accepted her invitation to a date. She just couldn't believe that she didn't know they were dating. Sure he hadn't been hanging around as much, but it was only now that she was noticing that. Sighing a little she moved the photo down too look at it better. She kept it in her hand till she moved over to the bed, it still in her hand, her eyes still on it as she laid down with it.

The sound of her parents coming home made her sigh, the picture going under the pillow to keep it hidden, she knew her mum will be in to check on her soon enough. She could hear her brothers downstairs making noise. She didn't mind that the made noise. She just wished they didn't have such a big age gap between her and them. Twelve years was a big gap but she was glad her mother did it, it was nice to have siblings. And her father was thrilled that he had two sons as well as a daughter. It wasn't Sakura who came up to check on her, it was her father, escaping from his two Uchiha sons. "Good evening." Her father said as he walked in, as Sarada sat up, her father poked her in the forehead, a trademark of the Uchiha clan.

"Good evening Papa." Sarada said with a smile as he pulled her into a hug with his one arm. It made her smile more, he was so kind and caring, yes he could be scary, but it made a change that not everyone knew that he used to be a monster. "How was Achi and Suki at the memorial site?" She asked her father, she knew that's where they were, Sasuke used to take her all the time too, but now she had missions and he couldn't make her go. But her brothers could be little nightmares. Both had the jet black hair too, both had his dark eyes. Yet Achi had glasses like her, where Suki didn't. Both boys would fight, argue, shout and yell. Sarada really thought that her mom was starting to crack when her father wasn't home, the boys were a handful.

"We had a slight issue, I didn't kill either of them, but they're both banned from sweets after dinner." Sasuke told his daughter, watching as she pulled away from his arm. Sweets in her mind was much different than her fathers, Sasuke view anything sweet as something with a sweetening taste, so dessert normally ended up being either blended frozen ice with fresh orange squeezed over the top or some sort of fruit salad. Sarada didn't even know what chocolate was till she started school and ice cream, she and Mitsuki both blamed that on Boruto. Sasuke watched his daughter before he stood up again. "Your mirror is missing a picture." The man said as he stood. He knew which one, it had been up there for almost two years. He stepped over to the mirror and looked. "You and Boruto have a falling out?" The man asked his hair slightly in the way as he flicked his head slightly so he didn't have hair in front of his eyes.

"No. I just wanted to get a more up to date photo, but I can't find my polaroid camera." Sarada lied and by her fathers face he knew that she had. But he wouldn't pester to much on at his daughter, he wasn't very good with that sort of girly talk, that would fall to Sakura. But Sakura was dealing with the boys.

"Believe it or not, Boruto is very smart and very strong. And as much as he takes after his fathers hot temper, miserable attitude and his sudden out breaks of loud annoyance. He is very much his mother's son. He's grasped both the byakugan and the power of the nine tail fox chakra. What I'm trying to say is that he's a good friend to you. And if you like him you should tell him." It pained Sasuke to say that, it really did. Sarada eyes widened a little at his words. Did her father just serious say that? Before she could say anything he spoke again. "Not that I wouldn't take great pleasure in beating him for even considering I'd let him date you without asking me first. But this..." Sasuke raised his arm and made a spinning hand movement with his hand as he jester her emotions at her. ".. The stomping around, the snapping, the tutting and the rolling of the eyes is rather annoying. And the next slam of your bedroom door and you'll find yourself out on the street for not respecting my house."

Sarada was totally embarrassed, her father and mother had both noticed her change since that mission, she didn't think anyone had. Her cheeks were a little red as she looked down at the floor of her room from where she was sitting up on the bed with her feet on the floor. "Papa, I like Boruto, a lot and I'm lost without him…" She told her father who watched her, he could see that tears were going to form because of the sharingan in his right eye. The man let out a heavy sigh as he moved over to his daughter, his arm going around her as his Susanoo took over and created his other arm so he could reach the box of tissues to hand.

"You say lost but is he really lost.. or is he just out of reach.." Sasuke said as his Susanoo hand offered her the tissues.

Boruto sat with Isoko as they sat in the evening sun. As lovely as she was Boruto just didn't know if he could fall in love with her. Isoko loved the sound of her own voice, not that her voice was horrible, but it was still a lot to take in. She was very beautiful too, that was a plus. She was bright, had lots of friend, but she wasn't Sarada. Isoko's family were very genuine people, they wanted her to marry a man who could take care of her, support her and give her a family. The reason being that she was an only child and they wanted her to marry someone from within their clan to protect her. Boruto watched her talk, though no words came out of her mouth, he had completely lost focus on what she was saying. Inside he was listening to his chibi nine tails, telling him that he could be back in the leaf village with Mitsuki and Sarada doing missions. Obviously the nine tails was bored of whatever she was saying. That's when Boruto noticed she was looking at him waiting for him to speak.

"Well, should we?" Isoko asked all excited, Boruto could really do with listening more, he had no idea what he was going to be agreeing on, but he couldn't let her know he was think about Sarada.

"Sure. Anything for you." The women suddenly beamed and threw herself on top of Boruto where he was sit, she pushed him back so his back was against the sand as well as his hair.

"You're so perfect." The young women said a grin on her lips as he held his face in place. "I'm sure Lord Kazekage will marry us at once."


	2. Chapter 2

Looking Without Eyes: Chapter Two

"Wait what?" Boruto said, half sitting up, Isoko moving with him as he did so. He didn't want to marry her, he was trying to fall in love with her, but marriage? He wasn't ready for that. Ever since he first started having feelings for Sarada he wanted to marry her, he always thought she looked perfect no matter what she wore. But marry Isoko? That wasn't what Boruto had planned.

"Bolt, you said anything and that's what I want, to be your wife." She said from the strange position they were in now where he had sat up slightly. She moved her arms around his neck. "Besides I think I could make a good wife." She said almost in a day dream, when really she was thinking how marrying Boruto would get the arranged marriage off her back. "That's what you want too isn't it?" Isoko asked with a pout on her lips.

"I didn't say it wasn't." The blonde male said in a bit of a panic. "It's just I'd want my family around me and I would like to get to know you better." He said, the chibi fox inside telling him she was bad news, but Boruto was stuck here right now. "Maybe after a couple of dates.." He was so trying to back out of this, Isoko was watching him really carefully, obvious observing his movements.

"How about we go back to your hotel.. I could do with a lay down.." She said as she pulled on the front of his t-shirt and kissed him, she didn't have time for dating, she needed to get him to marry her so she didn't have to marry the creep her parents had picked out.

Sarada had sat and explained everything to her father, all about the mission, what Isoko had said, even about how he had run off to meet her parents and how Isoko was just using him. Sasuke listened to it all. Of course he didn't understand a lot of it, after all he could see why Boruto would move on if he kept getting shot down. "Maybe we should go see Naruto in the morning?." It was a suggestion, he didn't know what else he could other then go to the sand village drag Boruto back and make him take his daughter out on a date. "Then again I believe that things would be better if you want to the hokage alone or with Mitsuki. I believe that it would sound better coming from just you, then from us." Sasuke said to her as he kissed her forehead. "Now, come downstairs, let's have dinner before your brother throw it around and wish they had a death wish." The man said getting a small smile from his daughter.

"Thanks Papa. I really needed you tonight." Sarada said as she jumped up and moved to hug her father before he made his escape out the room. Sasuke put his arm around her and held her tightly. "You're the best." She said to him, making Sasuke smile a little, he was never one for girl talk, but his daughter needed advice and he was the only one around to give it.

Boruto unlocked his hotel room and walked in, all he had with him was one backpack, everything he needed was inside. Isoko, moved to shut the door behind her, once it was done she half grinned. "I have an idea that will blow your mind.." Isoko said as she gave Boruto a different smile from the one before. "Why don't you sit back on the bed and relax.." The women said with a bit of a purr. It was enough to cause alarm bells into Boruto's head. She was trying to sleep with him! The ninja couldn't believe it, first she stole his first kiss he had been saving for Sarada and now this? But before he could say anything, Isoko had pressed her lips against him and Boruto was melting into the kiss.

Although all the alarm bells were ringing in Boruto's head he just couldn't seem to stop kissing the women, she was really good at kissing. He closed his eyes and in his mind her had Sarada in front of him. Beautiful raven haired Sarada. He found the more he thought about Sarada the more he returned the kiss thinking it was her. He felt a hand slip down the front of his shirt and sook the alarm bells began to ring again, but what good was it? Every bell was ringing and all he could think about was how Sarada would be the perfect lover. Even the chibi nine tails was shouting at him, calling him a fool. But it was no good, he was hooked. That was till a knock came on the door and someone called his name, it made Isoko stop too. As he opened his eyes it felt like disappointment and regret. Not because someone was at the door, but because of the women on top of him wasn't the women he wanted to see.

On hearing his name being called again, it clocked who it was. "Kankurō?" Boruto asked as he suggested with his eyes for Isoko to get off his lap so he could get up, it was almost relief that someone had interrupted he didn't even realise she had put him under a jutsu just then. Opening the hotel door, Boruto's hearing had been correct. The man smiled and greeted him. "What can I help you with?" The blonde asked.

"Not me that needs help. Gaara wanted to know if you could do him a favour and take something to the leaf village, it's an emergency. It would mean you'd have to leave right away, Gaara said he'd pay you the ryo you spent out on the hotel." Kankurō explained. Isoko was about to speak up when Boruto spoke, Isoko didn't even know that Boruto knew the Kazekage or his family, she felt almost a little silly for not knowing.

"Sure thing. Give me like a minute to get ready." The man said to the puppet master. As he moved back over to the side of the bed where Isoko was standing. "I'm sorry. We should go on a date, I've got your number, I'll call you." He said to her, to which Isoko was not at all amused.

"I'm coming with you. I'm a ninja after all. Beside I'm not letting my fiancé go from here to the leaf village on his own." Boruto had stopped listening after she said fiancé. This was all moving to fast.

"Right… Let's go." The blonde said as he picked up his bag, Isoko telling him he'd meet him at the Lord Kazekage office. Once she was gone Kankurō spoke up.

"Congratulations. I didn't realise you was engaged." The man said as he patted Boruto's back. The blonde looked at the main with the purple drawn lines on his face and said quietly.

"Neither did I.."


	3. Chapter 3

Sarada laid on the sofa as she listened to her parents as they got her brother into bed. It was funny hearing her father shout, it wasn't something she had as a child. In fact she didn't ever really hear him shout angry at someone till the boys were about two and had woken up early and decided to let the koi carp out of the fish tank in there bedroom by pushing it over. Lucky enough the breaking of the glass had woke up not only her parents and herself. Why her dad told off the boys, Sarada and Sakura managed to save the large fish by putting it into Sarada's fish tank for the day, that dad Sasuke brought his daughter a large tank and since then she had both in her room.

Hearing her fathers final warning all went quiet from the brothers. They wouldn't push there father anymore now, mainly because they knew he'd kill them if they continued, he already had his Susanoo arm out, he really would kill them if they continued to disrespect him and there mother. Sarada heard the footsteps of her mom coming down the stairs, Sarada sat up on the sofa as he mom sat down. "They're going to end up dead the pair of them if they keep pushing your father." The women said as she laughed a little, Sasuke wouldn't kill them, not yet anyway. "Sasuke- Papa told me you was upset earlier. Did you want to talk about it? Or did he cover everything for you?" Sakura really missed times when it was just her and her daughter, she wondered why she let Sasuke convince her 'one' more child would be good for the Uchiha name.

"I think Papa covered it. Mitsuki is going to come with me when I see the hokage tomorrow. I just hope he listens." Sarada said as she watched her mom before giving her a massive hug, Sakura smiled and hugged her tightly back, her baby girl was growing up. That's when a knock came on the front door. It was late and it wasn't like anyone was expected. Sakura moved to the door, Sarada behind her. Lucky enough the person on the other side of the door had a fimiliar face.

"Kiba? It's late." Sakura said, the fangtooth man quickly apologised.

"I'm sorry, I've come to get Sarada to come to the hokage tower, Mitsuki is waiting for a mission brief and we're waiting on Sarada." Kiba said, Sarada quickly checked her phone to see the four miss calls from Shikamaru and one from Mitsuki. She bowed a little in apology and ran to get her stuff.

Boruto was so glad Gaara had put his foot down and told Isoko that she couldn't go on the mission with him, he didn't know if it was a general decision or if he could see the look in Boruto's eyes. But either way, the shinobo was grateful with the mans choice. Gaara told Isoko to leave as she wasn't allowed to know of the mission and that it was top secret. Once she was gone the redhead finally spoke up.

"I suggest you don't get yourself stuck with her. Isoko is a nice girl, but she's only out for gain, her family have an arranged marriage for her." The Kazekage said to Boruto as he stood from his chair to reach across and give Boruto the mission brief. The blonde ninja slowly opened the brown envelope and pulled out the paperwork, freezing at what he was looking at.

"...Sarada.." The leaf village ninja said as Gaara spoke up again.

"She's in danger. My investigation team have been doing field work on these new ninja's that have been wondering the old battlefields." Boruto didn't speak, he was all ears listening to the man. "They are following the trail to Sasuke and of course run up short. However it's not Sasuke they want now, they want the sharingan and they want it for experiments. They've been traveling the battlefields stealing eyes, any eyes they think hold power. Eyes like your own Boruto." The man said, Boruto knew what he was talking about. He had the same eyes as his mother, despite the blue in color he could activate the byakugan. "Eyes like your mothers and-"

"-Himawari." Boruto said, he would die protecting his family. His little sister meant the world to him, they were a close family and she was so easy manipulated he was worried for her now more then his mother. "And you want me to go back and report this to my father?"

"I believe that you're the safest person to give the report too. They already have Sarada in there sights. You must know that so far no one else is on there radar. It only takes them to enter the leaf village and site the Huyga symbol and now they've struck gold." The man said making Boruto nod.

Across the land Sarada had just arrived to the hokage building, the young black haired ninja apologised but Naruto wasn't made at her and told her it was his problem for calling on them so late. "Now no more apologises." Naruto said to the Sarada with a smile before talking to the three in front of him. "Kiba has detected something happening just south of the old battle grounds. A movement of some sort." The man explained. "Normally I wouldn't act so fast, however I don't trust that they're edging closer to the village as we speak." The hokage explained. "Gaar- The Kazage has contacted me, he's sending Boruto back from the sand village to bring documents. It won't take him long, once he drops of the reports at the front of the village I'll send him to follow you three."

"Has Boruto left the Sand Village yet Hokage?" Konohamaru asked.

"Gaara had summoned for him was last I heard. He is respectful of the Kazage, I expect him to be in and out in no time. I can't see him arguing to stay." Naruto said, Konohamaru nodded in agreement. "After all he won't displease his godfather."

Boruto nodded as he closed up the mission papers and placed them away. "We of the sand village have nothing like the rest of the world. Our eyes never adapted across. So we aren't a threat, but because they're asking questions and looking into our village, I'm sure they'll be at a loss here and move on to the leaf village next. You must move fast. If you have to run all the way I suggest you do so. That letter and information needs to be in your fathers hand before he sends anyone out of the village. Straight into your fathers hand, let no one else read or even look at it." Gaara explained and Boruto only nodded and agreed.

"I'll run all the way. You can count on me." Boruto said as he shifted up and nodded to his uncle before shaking his hand firmly. "I'll report in once I'm done." The man said before turning and leaving the Kazage tower, and without a second glance he was gone, darting into the night, running he would be at the leaf village in around four hours, five at the max, tired or not, his friends and family were in deep trouble.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Konaharamu, Sarada and Mitisku said as they stood to attention in front of him. It was simple survalance of the group moving towards the village. "We have our heading group, let's go." There Sensei said as they left the hokage room and then the tower. Heading to the gate as they did so. "I'm sure Boruto will meet us by morning. We should head out and find somewhere south to camp. Sleeping up high might be a need on this mission." The two other ninja's agreed as they headed for the gate.

"You really think Boruto will meet us by morning? Are we even sure he'll leave Isoko to see the Kazage?" Sarada asked, obviously putting her noise out of joint mentioning her name. Mitsuki found it funny seeing how jealous the Uchiha was of the other women, of course Orochimaru's son didn't like her that much either. He also knew what she was planning to use Boruto for, Sarada had told him, she had even warned Boruto on the mission where they'd meet the sand ninja. But of course the outgoing ninja said he didn't like her, now Sarada assumed he had been lying.

"Well, like the hokage said, he respects his godfather. I can't see him saying no." The group sensei said as he walked with the two. "Besides, Boruto is an adult now Sarada, all three of you are newly pointed jōnin. I'm only here to watch over and help. You and I both know Boruto has applied for anbu, he would disrespect someone like Gaara. If you was to become hokage he'd be standing next to you, like how your father stands beside Naruto. You should trust him." The blue scarfed ninja said as he walked with his student. They weren't really students anymore, they were green jackets like himself, one day he believed his student Sarada would be hokage.

"You're right about a lot of things. But I doubt he'd give up Isoko to stand beside me and the village." Sarada tried to point out. This time it was Mitsuki who spoke up next, normally he kept a lot of opinion to himself but he had to speak up to defend the blonde who wasn't here.

"Boruto would trade the world to stand by your side, he wants to be anbu trained so he knows he could protect you if need be. I think he does it because he loves you." Sarada suddenly had pink appearing on her cheeks at the mans words, but she shock her head a little trying to get rid of the blush, that was so obvious now that Konahamaru was smiling.

"That's not why his joining the anbu. And he doesn't love me. He loves.. Isoko." She almost sounded defeated when she said it allowed. Walking and talking about this wasn't helping, she couldn't see him leaving the sand village, even if Gaara had said so.

It was just past two in the morning when Konahamaru suggested the group stop till first light, he had no idea of Boruto was coming, but in case he was he lefts code in the stone near some trees on where to find them, it's what they'd done on missions over there times together. Sarada leant back against the tree, she wasn't to sure how much longer she could let this pain eat her, she loved Boruto, but if she didn't act soon she would lose him and she honestly didn't want that. But how was she meant to act? He had Isoko now, meeting her parents was a big thing. She didn't know what else she could do, it wasn't like he'd ever have to meet her parents, he knew them. And they knew his. Maybe they wasn't destined to be together, that's what she was thinking now.

"You should be sleeping." Came Mitsuki's voice as he shifted to sit beside her. "Boruto on your mind right?" Sarada almost looked shocked he knew, but who was she kidding, she sighed and nodded her head to her team mate. "You can't blame him for moving on. I mean he's asked you out three times I know of. And everytime after his been depressed and low." Sarada looked at him like she wanted to hit him, this wasn't making her feel any better but she stopped when she heard his voice. "Think about it though, he wouldn't of kept asking if he didn't like you. He obviously has feelings for you, more then you think. And I didn't say any of this to hurt you. But being on the outside of this group, I guess I just see the two of you together and know your destined to be together." The white haired man smiled before shifting to stand up. "Get some sleep. I'm on look out now." The man said as he went to move away, but Sarada grappled his arm.

"Thanks Mitsuki. I needed to hear that.." The women said with a smile, it was refreshing to hear that he liked her, that helped a lot with how she was feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Good evening everyone! I apologise for the late updates (been over a year now) however life has been hectic but now things are calming down and my passion for fanfiction has returned… so here we go, chapter 4.

Chapter 4::

It was coming close to four in the morning when Boruto stepped into the gates of the village. The boy was tired, worn out, but he'd do it all again in a heartbeat to protect his loved ones. He moved into the village where he was stopped by a member of the front gate asking for the papers. Boruto was quick to refuse as he moved past the man, he needed to warn his father, he'd seen the mans desk and knew that there was no way he'd look at this straight away. He bypassed the man who told him he was disobeying the Hokage, but he shrugged and ran all the way to the hokage tower, as rain started to fall from the sky. He got inside to be informed his father had retreated home for the night, and that Boruto had to continue on to a mission. He shook his head and moved to head home, his pace never changing, he needed to get home and inform his father, he needed to get to Sarada and warn her too, not even knowing she was out on the mission they were trying to send him on.

Running down the garden path Boruto started banging on the front door as soon as he could reach it, his key was in the bottom of his bag and he wasn't digging it out when his father needed to be up anyway. His mother, his sister, Sarada, Sasuke, his grandfather, everyone with any eye jutsu was going to be in a vast amount of trouble and he couldn't let that happen. He hadn't been banging long when he heard double footsteps coming down the stairs, just by the sound he knew it was his father and mother.

Even before Naruto got a chance to speak Boruto had pushed his way into the house. He didn't want to hear that he had disobeyed orders. "You need to call Sarada back." He informed his father as he slipped the bag off his back, Hinata asking him what was wrong as he got his bag open.

"Your mothers talking to you-" Naruto snapped in but Boruto pulled the document from his bag and started to talk, Hinata had shut the door on behind him as she felt the rain coming in.

"Sarada's in danger, mom, Himawari, Grandfather Hyuga." He said handing his father the document, Naruto watched his sons out burst as he took the document and opened it up to read Gaara's letter that was on top. Hinata had obviously read it faster beside her husband as she gasped and covered her mouth from the shock of what was written. Gaara had always been straight talking and even in his letters they were straight to the point.

"You need to go and collect Sarada. I doubt any phone coverage will be available where they are now." Naruto informed his son, minutes ago he was ready to shout at the boy, his outgoing loud self had been completely pushed to bay and his serious self had taken over realising the urgency of the situation. His wife and daughter were a target, his father in law and best friend and his family too. Naruto couldn't be angry at Boruto now his son storming home was the right thing to do, the document would have been lost on his desk, he'd agree to that. He filled his son in on the location and route the team was taking as they stood in the hallway as Hinata grabbed Boruto something to eat on the go. "Head east to the battle grounds. If Konaharmu has his way that's the route the team would follow."

Boruto nodded, he swapped his travel bag for his ninja bag by the front door as his mother came back and handed him a sandwich to eat on the road. "Protect the village. I'll bring Sarada back." Boruto told his father, who nodded at him, the two fist bumped one another and Boruto was off, opening the front door and taking off running. As soon as he was gone Naruto was on the phone to Shikamaru he needed him to meet him at the hokage tower at once.

The movement on the battle field was the men searching, it was dark and the ninjas were searching corpses by torch light as they looked around. They wore black clothing, black gloves and shoes almost hidden completely by the darkness, the only give away was the lights coming from the torches themselves.

"Here." One man said and the rest moved over to gather around. The men removed the eyes from the body that laid lifeless, another of the group placed the eyes on eye in a small container for experimenting on later.

"The sand village was a dead end. The leaf village holds Sasuke Uchiha and the Sharingan eyes. And if the stories told on the streets of the sand village, his daughters eyes are activated too." Another said as they stood from around the corpses. "We'd need to practise on his eyes first. Her eyes will be perfect for the masters." The man said, who spoke like the leader of the group. "Though she might be easier to steal from her bed then he would be." They had no idea that Sarada was a ninja, these men hadn't heard a lot of information, but they were out to find what they were looking for no one was going to hold them back.

"The Sun will rise soon. We best finish up these last bodies and move away before people come looking for there families to lay to rest." Another said as they all agreed. The one who collected the eyes moved to place them inside a cooler bag that was in the small area they were working.

Boruto took no time in calling upon his oldest friends; he first phoned Shikadai explaining to him the situation. For a while now he knew that Shikadai had had strong feelings for his sister, and had even dated her a couple of times, but nothing more then that, she was a little younger then they were but they both enjoyed each other's company. Boruto blurted out the importance of the phone call, as soon as the Nara boy heard what was happening he was up out of bed and whilst moaning what a drag it was, he was getting changed to go over and sit with Himawari incase anything was to happen.

His next phone call went to Sasuke, his sons were equally at risk as Sarada was. Lucky enough Sakura answered and top the young ninja that Sasuke was on the phone to Naruto at that moment and not to worry about them.

"I'm going after Sarada now. I'll let you know when I'm with her." He told the pink haired lady over the phone, Sakura was always a strong women in his eyes, but he knew that when family was in danger she would be worried.

"Boruto, she may not say it but she thinks the world of you. Keep her safe." The women said, the words made Boruto flush slightly, even Sarada wouldn't admit it to him.

"I'll protect." The blonde said before hanging up. He sent a message out to a few of his fellow friends Inojin, Iwabee, Metal and Denki asking them to keep there eyes open for any strange movements around the village and if they suspect anything to report straight to the hokage. None of them were at any real risk, however he'd rather know he warned them and that he knew they wouldn't ask questions. Shifting his phone away, Boruto picked up speed now, he needed to find them sooner rather then later. He could feel the sun rising the light stretching across the sky as he pulled himself up a rock to have a better look of the area, to check he hadn't been thrown off course. He felt the adrenaline slightly when he noticed a small camp fire. Konaharamu never left them light fires, it gave away to much for the enemy to see. So he knew that it couldn't be his group. Moving to jump into a close by tree Boruto got closer, watching to see who it was at the camp fire, it was better to be safe then sorry.

Shifting silently threw the trees to over look the camp fire, he noticed a trio of men all in black, he didn't recognise them and he didn't like the way they were acting. They were silent, just staring in the fire, one talking about master as he opened up a small bag, taking out a circular looking object and poping it into his mouth. There was no sign of Sarada, so Boruto took a silent photo on his phone, updated the location to have the longitude and latitude on the image so his father knew the location and sent it to the hokage. He couldn't sit around waiting to see what they did next; he stood up in the tree and went to move off when he heard one of them speak. 'Stop eating the eyes of the death. Master won't be pleased.' One of the men said. Boruto felt a wave of sickness hit him, but he couldn't stop here; he had to keep moving, the sun was rising and Sarada along with the others would be moving out soon.


End file.
